D'un bal dans la tête (OS)
by Westyversionfrench
Summary: Draco et Harry échangent quelques pas de danse ou plus lors d'une boum dans la Grande Salle. Ron et Seamus aussi. Dean se sent seul. Et Neville flirte avec... NON ! Humour. No-serieux. Slash. Guimauve. Boys Love. Yaoi. No Lemon.


Hey-llo...

Ceci est un OS très court et très crétin écrit sur la chanson _Les figures Imposées_ de **Julien Doré**... Haem... à Minuit Vingt-Quatre... et corrigé à 2h18... ça excuse peut être … Non ?

Encore une fois... C'est un drarry humoristique... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me payer la rondelle de ces deux-là ensemble...

**Disclaimer :**(« Sclaimer ! » … pardon mais je me remettrai jamais de cette vanne) Pas à moi Coco et Ryry... Mais la story aussi pitoyable soit-elle oui...

**Warning :** Bisous d'un garçon avec un garçon (pas intéressés veuillez dégager) et _**GUIMAUVE**_.

* * *

_**D'UN BAL DANS LA TÊTE**_

En cette douce soirée de Juin 1994, alors que les vents malins de l'Ecosse bisoutaient le château chatoyant sous une lune polissonne, élèves et professeurs se trémoussaient entre les tables repoussées de la Grande Salle illuminée._** [nda : Si avec ça je ne vous ai déjà pas perdus, je pars du principe que vous êtes fous]**_ Harry Potter, jeune garçon de treize ans aux hormones secouées, était vautré sur l'une des chaises dont le dossier était collé à l'un des longs murs de la pièce. Il regardait d'un œil envieur son meilleur ami à tignasse embrasée coller des bécots mouillés dans le cou d'un Seamus Finnigan rougissant. L'irlandais laissait échapper de petits soupirs contents en jetant des regards enamourés au cadet des Wealsey. À la droite de Harry, Dean Thomas ruminait en assassinant des yeux son meilleur ami et celui du brun, jaloux de ce dernier.

Harry lui, regarde au-delà d'eux, vers un blond en costume de gaze cendrée**_ [nda : comme c'est clichéééé]_**. Angelot aux yeux mercurés, Draco Malfoy balance doucement les hanches sur le côté, collé à un Anthony Goldstein timide et malhabile. Alors que le Serdaigle lui écrase les pieds pour la cinquième fois en deux minutes trente, le serpent s'éloigne pour lui échapper. Il se fait alors alpaguer par Pansy-Pressée-Parkinson qui l'enlace avec autorité. Il a beau tenter d'esquiver, elle le maintient d'un bras musclé, se collant à lui sans pudeur. Il serre la mâchoire avec agacement et tente de les déplacer vers la rangée d'adolescents inactifs. Peut être arrivera-t-il à en harponner un pas trop laid pour se débarrasser de sa sangsue.

Le rythme est cadencé, un peu langoureux, sur fond de synthétiseur magiquement modifié. D'un coup d'oeil vers l'estrade professorale, on peut découvrir avec effroi Rogue et Lupin enlacés. Quelques Cinquième Années, parmi lesquels Fred et George, osent même mettre la langue sous l'oeil avide de leurs cadets. Les Jumeaux se sont lancés dans un concours de qui tient le plus longtemps et leurs cavalières respectives sont au bord d'étouffer. Elles les repoussent en même temps d'une claque simultanée. Et ainsi Angelina et Katie se rejoignent-elles pour danser en toute amitié. **_[nda : je me rends pas compte, cette phrase est ambiguë ou pas?]_** Les deux fac-similés voient leur oreilles se cramoisir et scintiller criardement. Ils quittent finalement la fête pour préparer une vengeance loin d'oreilles indiscrètes.

Neville pour sa part est tout bonnement déchaîné. Il a kidnappé la taille musclée de Goyle qui sourit béatement à tous ceux dont il croise le regard. Harry les aperçoit et se retient de vomir. Au même moment s'approche un héritier déterminé. Il marche droit, le pas velouté, les pupilles dilatées, les mains moites et la tignasse indisciplinée. Et alors que Potter s'ennuie depuis une demi-heure **_[nda : okay, rime facile_**], il l'invite à danser d'une courbette bien mesurée. Surpris, ravi, Potty s'enorgueillit et le beau blond suivit. Un bras sur l'épaule, l'autre sur la hanche, et les souffles trop près. Harry a le ventre tout contracté et ses doigts tremblants fripent la chemise de Draco qui essaie de ne pas le regarder.

« Te méprends pas, c'était pour échapper à Parkinson... » Harry hoche la tête mais décide malgré tout de savourer. La tête il pose sur l'épaule ennemie, les yeux soudain couverts d'un rideau de peau plissé. Les muscles noueux sous sa joue se bandent comme la corde d'un arc mais aucun cupidon n'en profite pour les prendre pour cible. Harry toutefois laisse sa main glisser plus bas pour enserrer la taille de son serpentard adoré. Draco le laisse faire, étrangement hypnotisé. Il soupire ce qui fait se soulever les petits cheveux sur la nuque de Harry qui frissonne. Et comme si Merlin avait décidé que jamais ils ne pourraient être en paix, les notes se cachent et la chaloupe des pas jette l'ancre. Alors que Parkinson revient à l'assaut, Harry a une idée.

« Tu veux vraiment t'en débarrasser ? » Draco le fixe, craignant de deviner l'échappatoire inévitable. Mais il hoche la tête, résigné. Harry sourit et lui capture les joues de ses mains. Il a un rictus amusé quand l'autre sursaute, qui s'accentue quand les yeux de Draco caressent ses lèvres. Puis finalement, après un temps d'arrêt, il les lui croque et gourmet, les savoure quelques minutes. Le cri indigné de la femme à tête de chien fait sourire Draco dans leur baiser. Dean un peu plus loin rit, toute en surprise amusée. Cela lui donne une idée puisqu'il se lève pour les imiter, aidé de Théodore Nott qui passait par-là. C'est alors qu'on entendit Rogue maugréer que les jeunes n'avaient plus de tenue mais les regard de réponse sur sa main malaxant le popotin lycan de Lupin le fit taire. Grâce à cette diversion, un Gryffondor et un Serpentard s'étaient éclipsés pour éviter le cabot outragé. Dans l'alcôve d'un mur aux briques usées, ils se serrèrent pour mieux des baiser échanger...

* * *

Je me demande si cette fic n'est pas un reflux catharsique de ma part. Ça me laisse pensive...

Je me suis rendue compte à la relecture que j'ai osé mettre un Neville-Goyle assez perturbant xD Mea culpa...

Il n'y aura pas de suite mes gazelles en sucre vanillé /POUTOUS/ Mais si vous vous sentez d'évacuer le traumatisme dans une petite review...


End file.
